The Moments between Us
by AK1028
Summary: This is the story of how Marty and Doc refenced Annie in their time traveling adventures. There is an alternate scene from Hell Valley and a surprise ending! So, how was Annie referenced during the madness? Find out here! Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe.
1. 1985, Twin Pines

**The Moments between Us**

October 25, 1985

4:45 p.m.

Twin Pines Universe

**Marty's POV**

Jen just left me and I was skating boarding over to Annie's place. I was smiling all the way there. I've known Annie ever since day one. Annie met Doc when we were both twelve and her mother passed away when she was also twelve. She was torn about it and when Doc tried to go over to her house or when she was trying to go to his, they were both stopped by her father until Annie's thirteenth birthday. Annie was just like Doc, always alone.

I finally got to her place and she was sitting in her porch swing. She got up and came over to me. She hugged me and said, "I heard about your band's rejection." She let go of me and I said, "Yeah, worse rejection ever." Annie nodded and said, "I swear Strickland is out to get us all." I smiled and laughed at her joke. "I needed that." I told her. She smiled and said, "That's why I did it." I smiled and said, "Oh, I almost forgot! I heard from Doc! He wants me to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 in the morning!"

She perked up and blurted out, "1:15 in the morning? What the hell for?" I shrugged and answered, "He wants me to help him with his latest experiment." Annie shook her head and said, "I swear Doc is going to work you to the ground one of these days." I smiled and said, "Yeah but what a way to go. After all, I do anything for Doc and vice versa. I'll check you later, Annie." She smiled and said, jokily, "Let me know if it works!" I waved to her and said, "You got it, Annie. See you later!" With that, I skateboarded back to my house.

October 26, 1985

1:34 a.m.

Doc opened the door of the De Lorean and said, "I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to make history…" He put his hand to his head and said, "I almost forgot to pack extra plutonium! One pellet, one trip? I must be out of my mind!" Einstein started to bark up a storm. Doc turned to him and asked, "What is it, Einy?" He turned back around and turned white as a ghost. He mumbled, "Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty!"

He took cover by the van and I asked, "Who?" He was panicked and snapped. He said, while pointing, "Who do you think? The terrorists!" I turned around and saw two Libyans terrorists in a blue Volkswagen. "Holy geese!" I shouted. Doc drew their fire and got shot. I froze. Doc…Doc was dead. I wanted to run towards to my fallen friend but I decided to run for the De Lorean.

I looked back at my dead friend as I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. I closed the door and drove off. As I was trying to drive away from the Libyans, I was thinking, _'Damn it, Doc. You can't be dead! What the hell am I going to do without you? What the hell am I going to tell Annie?'_ Just then, three sonic booms brought me of my thoughts. I drove right into a scarecrow. I screamed at the top of my lungs and crashed into the side of a barn.


	2. 1955 and 2015, RR

November 7, 1955

3:00 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

Marty had just came back from school and I approached him. I asked, "How did it go with your father?" He shrugged and answered, "It was awful, Doc. I have no idea what the hell my mom saw in my dad. He's such a weakling." He sighed and added, under his breath, "God, I wish Annie was here." I perked up at this.

I knew Jennifer was his girlfriend but who was Annie? I asked him, "Whose Annie?" He smiled and answered, "She's my cousin, our best friend, and your backup assistant." I smiled. So, I had three best friends in the future. I couldn't wait! I wanted to ask Marty more questions but I decided that it was best not to know too much about my own destiny.

Suddenly, Marty brought me out of my thoughts. He said, "Doc, there is something you ought to know about the day I went back…" I interrupted him and said, "Marty, whatever you have to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time." Marty frowned and I heard him whisper, "Damn it, Annie. I wish you were here. Doc is so damn stubborn."

October 20, 2015

3:45 p.m.

Royals Royce

I was in this clinic to get some blood work done when a doctor came into the office I was waiting in. She was forty seven, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a purple suit, a doctor's lab coat, and purple shoes. She looked awful familiar to me…. She looked up and gasped. She stammered, "D-Doc? I-Is that really you?" The wheels started to turn in my head and it finally clicked. "Annie?" I finally blurted out. Annie nodded and we embraced. Annie let go of me and said, "I've really missed you Doc!"

I smiled at her and said, "I've missed you too, Annie." There was a pause of silence and I finally asked her, "Did Marty tell you….?" She nodded and answered, "He told me the whole story, Doc. Frankly, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can save Marty's future." I looked at her curiously and asked, "Annie, what are you talking about?" She looked at me and answered, "Whoa, you don't know, Doc? See, thirty years ago, Needles challenged Marty to a drag race. Needles called him chicken; Marty hit a Royals Royce, and broke his hand. Things went downhill rather fast after that."

My heart sank. Poor Marty! Annie nodded and added, "Yeah. Marty has been feeling so sorry for himself ever since then. He felt like he let you down." I shook my head and said, "Annie, the only time he let me down is when he gave up on his music. Annie, can you give me some new blood? I don't have a lot of time…." She smirked and said, jokily, "This coming from a person with a De Lorean time machine?" I shot her a look and said, "You haven't change in thirty years, Annie." She smiled at me and said, "And that's a good thing, Doc. And that's a good thing."


	3. 1985A aka Hell Valley

October 26, 1985

8:45 p.m.

Hell Valley

**Annie's POV**

There was pounding on my door. I heard a voice shouting, "Annie!" My heart skipped a beat. That was Marty's voice! But, how…? He shouted again, "Annie, it's me! Marty!" I ran over to the door and quickly opened the door. Marty was there and boy was he out of breath. I gasped. I said, "Marty! Oh my God! It is you!" I hugged him feverishly. He smiled at me and said, "Yes, Annie."

He let go of me and I said, "But, I thought you were in Switzerland attending boarding school!" He rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly and said, "Yeah, but that is the other me." I shot him a _'have you gone nuts look'_ and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" He answered, "It's a long story Annie but you've got to let me in." I shook my head and blurted out, "No way, Marty!" I quickly retreated into my house and closed the door on the one person I loved like a brother.

I shouted, "Now, go away!" I wanted to walk away from the door but Marty pounded on the door. He shouted, "Annie, please. You've got to believe me! I just learned that my father is dead!" I perked up at this. What the hell did he mean that he just found out that his father was dead? We were both six when Uncle George was killed. That was the second most terrible day of my life. The first was when Doc was committed. Marty called my name and said, "For your seventeenth birthday, Doc, Jen, you, and I went to Pizza Hut and that is where Doc told you that he loved you like…a daughter."

My heart skipped another beat. That was a constant dream I kept having before, during, and after my birthday. I never told anyone…not even Marty. I opened the door and I looked at Marty with awe. I mumbled, "Get in here." Marty smiled and came in. After he was done explaining, I was freaking. I rubbed my head and said, "Let me get this straight. You're from an alternate 1985?" He nodded and said, "Yup. Heavy, huh?" I kept rubbing my head and said, "Very heavy. So, Doc…" He smiled and answered, "Is our boss." Score! He wasn't committed in his universe! But….

I asked, "And you….?" He smiled and answered, "Attending Hilldale High School with you, Jen, and the Pinheads." Score again! So far, I love this Marty! I said, "Wow. This is really unbelievable. So, is this what hope is like?" He nodded and said, "Yeah. Pretty sweet huh?" I nodded and said, "Very." I hugged him and added, "Thanks for coming to tell me, Marty." He hugged me back and said, "Hey, you're welcome." I pulled away from him. I grabbed the clasp of my golden medallion and unhooked it.

I gave it to Marty and said, "Take this as a good luck charm. You know as well as I do what that means to me. It belonged to my mother and I hope it brings you the best of luck to bringing 1985 back to normal." He smiled at it and said, "Thanks Annie but why the hell do you look so white?" I gulped silently. I knew that was coming. My Marty knew that I was dying from poisoning but this Marty had no clue.

I quickly told him half of the truth and said, "Marty, I…I work for Biff too." He cursed and said, "Damn it! You too?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm afraid so." My stomach lurched. This was it. I was dying. Right here with a Marty from another universe. I asked, "Marty, hold me?" He looked at me curiously and I bit my lower lip in hopes that he would do as I had asked. He held me. I never felt so closer to him, alternate universe or not. He asked, "Annie, are you alright?"

I answered, truthfully, "I…I will be. Just promise me something." "Anything." I looked up at him and said, "Take down that son of a bitch." He said, "You bet, Annie." My breathing was starting to slow. I heard my mother's voice calling me and I decided to say one final thing to him, the brother I never had. "I…I love you, Marty." I closed my eyes and my world went dark.

October 26, 1985

8:15 p.m.

Hell Valley

Alternate Scene

There was pounding on my door. I heard a voice shouting, "Annie!" My heart skipped a beat. That was Doc's voice! But, how….? He shouted again, "Annie, it's me! Doc! Please, open up!" I ran over to the door and saw Doc there and boy was he out of breath. I gasped and said, "Doc! Oh my God! It is you!" I hugged him feverishly and added, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in an asylum!" He let go of me and said, "Annie, that's the other me."

My heart sank. Maybe Doc was crazy. I muttered, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Annie, I know I'm supposed to be in the asylum but have you seen Marty?" My heart skipped another beat. Marty was here too? I shook my head and said, "No Doc. He's in Switzerland." Doc's face fell. He asked, "What? For how long?" I shrugged and answered, "I don't know, Doc. He's been there ever since he was fifteen."

Doc looked better now and said, "Oh, that's Marty's other self. Annie, I have invented a time machine! This isn't real!" I forced him to let go of me and I blurted out, "Doc, you really have gone insane!" I quickly retreated back into my house and closed the door on the one person I loved like a father. I shouted, "Now, go away!" I wanted to move away from the door but Doc called me and said, "Annie, please! You've got to believe me! I just found out that Marty was in Switzerland because of you!" I perked up at this.

He didn't know that his best friend was in Switzerland until I mentioned it? What the hell? He called my name and added, "For you seventeenth birthday, you, Marty, Jen, and I went to Pizza Hut and that's where I told you that I loved you like…a daughter." My heart skipped another beat. That was a constant dream I kept having before, during, and after my birthday. I never told anyone…not even Doc.

I quickly opened the door and looked at Doc with awe. I mumbled, "Get in here." Doc smiled at me and mumbled, "Now I know how Marty felt." I closed the door and as soon as he was done explaining-without all of his scientific mumble jumble in the mix, I finally asked, "So, you're telling me that you made a time machine…out of a De Lorean?" He nodded and answered, "I figured if you were going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?" _'Style? You call a De Lorean style, Doc?'_ I thought to myself. I wanted to say that but Doc forced me out of my thoughts.

He asked, "Annie, what else can you tell me about this universe?" I shrugged and answered, "Well, that son of a bitch Biff has complete and utter control over everyone, even Aunt Lorraine. In 1973, they got married and he sent Dave, Linda, and Marty to Switzerland!" He looked like I had just punched him in the stomach. He asked, "How the hell could Lorraine marry that bastard? What the hell about George?" I frowned and answered, "Doc, Uncle George is dead. He's been dead for the past twelve years. He's at Oak Park cemetery."

Doc jumped up and said, "Great Scott! I think I know where Marty is!" I grabbed him and said, "Hang on a sec, Doc." I grabbed the clasp of my golden medallion and unhooked it. I gave it to Doc and said, "Take this as a good luck charm. You know as well as I do what that means to me. It belonged to my mother and I hope it brings you the best of luck to bringing 1985 back to normal." He smiled at it and said, "Thanks Annie. And once we make this right, you won't be poisoned anymore."

I smiled at him and said, "I could never hide anything from you, Doc. Just promise me that you'll take down that son of a bitch." He nodded at me and said, "We will Annie and what just happened will stay with only me." I smiled back at him and said, "Thanks Doc." With that, Doc ran out the door. I waved goodbye to him and whispered, "Best of luck."


	4. 1885

September 1, 1885

2:00 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

I had just finished the letter I written to Marty. I re-read it aloud and said, _"Dear Marty, if my calculations are correct you should receive this letter right after you saw the De Lorean stricken by lightning. First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past few months in 1885."_ I stopped reading after that. The rest of the things I said were instructions to Marty on how to fix the De Lorean and get himself home and for him not to come back for me. But, a name crossed my mind. Annie's name.

I cursed aloud and said, "Damn it! I forgot about Annie!" I grabbed Marty's letter and added a P. S. to the end. I read the last part aloud after I was done and said, _"P. S. Please tell Annie about what has happened and take good care of her. Tell her that I will always love her like a daughter and I will always love you like a son."_ I smiled at this and said, "Marty, I hope you don't race Needles and I hope you don't come here to save me." I put the letter in the envelope and gave to a person from Western Union and asked them to deliver it to a young man named Marty McFly in the year 1955.

I got some strange looks but I told them that it had to be done. Marty just had to know that I was alright! As did….Annie. Two days later, I heard Buford Tannen and his gang. They were shooting at something…or someone. I grabbed my rifle and looked out the door of my shop. They were dragging a teen. My heart skipped a beat. That teen was Marty! "Great Scott!" I said. Marty did come to rescue me!

Buford shouted to everyone, "We have a new courthouse. High time we had ourselves a hanging!" He wrapped a lasso around Marty's neck and tied it to a hook and lifted Marty up into the air. Without flinching, I got my rifle ready and shot through the rope holding Marty. Marty fell down to the ground, clutching his neck. I aimed the rifle at Tannen and shouted, "This rifle is aimed right at your head, Tannen!"

We had a heated argument and he finally left after saying that I was about to end up with a bullet in my back. They rode off and I went over to Marty and heard him say, weakly, "Note to self: never call Tannen _'Mad Dog'_. I better tell Annie that when we get back…."

September 5, 1885

7:55 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was still trying to wake up Doc. I had only five minutes before Mad Dog Tannen showed up. So many things were running through my mind. The first thing was a mental note. Never take Doc to a bar-ever. Doc cannot hold his liquor which I had learned just today. The second thing was that to defiantly make sure that after this that I wouldn't leave my room for an entire week. Nah that could never happen.

The third thing was never to mention the whole hanging thing to Jen. The forth thing was defiantly not forget my lessons that I have learned. The fifth thing was to never cut things so damn close ever again. And finally, tell Annie about what had happened. Annie. How would she react to all of this? She reacted in Hell Valley pretty well but what about now?

I was a little panicked about that but I knew she would always be there for me. No matter what. I smiled at this and I wished she was here helping me wake up Doc…. Doc felt pretty bad about what happened with Clara but this was pretty bad.


	5. 1896 and 1988, LPU

December 12, 1896

12:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

I had just left Hilldale, Marty, and Jen. We were home only an hour and I was already missing Marty. But I was also missing Annie as well. I was hoping that Marty would tell her about what happened to me. I was remembering the time where she came over to my place during a terrible thunderstorm and came over to my place. And then Marty came over to bring her home the day after. Marty and Annie were always there for each other and for me and they loved each other like brother and sister and perhaps even more than that.

Clara came over to me and asked, "Emmet, what's wrong?" I faked a smile and answered, "Oh, nothing." Clara shot me a look and asked, "Now, don't lie to me. What is wrong?" I frowned now and answered, "I miss Marty and I miss Annie." Clara looked at me curiously. I had never told her about Annie until now. She asked, "Who is Annie, Emmet?" I sighed and answered, "Annie is Marty's cousin, our best friend, and my backup assistant. I love her like a daughter, Clara. She has a strong will and a big heart. When she was twelve, she met me the day after Marty did and she lost her mother when she was twelve. She is sweet, caring girl who would like Marty gladly give her life for mine…"

I stopped and gasped at what I had just said. "Great Scott! She is just like Marty!" I shouted. Clara was startled at my sudden outburst and said, "Golly, Emmet. She does sound a lot like Marty." I nodded and responded, "Oh, Clara. I miss them both so much." A tear rolled down my face as Clara wiped it away she asked, "What about Jen and Rick?" I shrugged and answered, "They aren't as close to me as Marty and Annie are. In fact…and don't tell Marty or Annie this I think that Jen and Rick really don't love Marty and Annie. In fact, I think it is Marty and Annie who should be together." And I meant that.

Marty and Annie were perfect for each other but they both thought that Jen and Rick should be the ones. But, that would only lead to disaster. Clara looked at me and said, "Emmet, we need to talk. I think we should move back to the twentieth century." My heart skipped a beat. I looked at her with a twinkle in my eye and asked, "Clara, do you mean that?" Clara smiled and answered, "As long as you keeping the getting shot at down to a minimum." I smiled back at her and said, "Clara, you're thinking just like Annie."

December 12, 1988

12:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Doc was back in my life yet again but Jen was out of my life. I was finally over her. Annie was over Rick as well, who broke up a day after Jen and I did. And if didn't think that was weird enough, a week later, Annie and I caught them together at a restaurant. We were both bummed out but that freed us of any more burdens. They promised to keep the De Lorean and the time train a secret but we asked Doc if there were any twenty-first gadgets to strip them of those memories.

Just then, the De Lorean pulled up-forcing me out of my thoughts. Doc came out and came over to me. He looked around and asked, "Where's Annie?" I answered, "At the campus studying for her exams." Doc shrugged and said, "Well, you can pass along this message to her. I'm going back." I smiled and asked, jokily, "Back where?" Doc smiled back at me and answered, "Back to the future! I'll see you future boy!"

We hugged and I said, "Just be sure that you give our future selves some heads up before you drop in, Doc." We broke out of our hug and he said, "Indeed I will, Marty. Indeed I will." Doc went back over to the De Lorean and said, "Say goodbye to future girl for me!" I waved and said, "You got it, Doc!" Doc got into the De Lorean and drove down the road and I heard three sonic booms. I smiled. I knew Doc was probably in the future right now. I couldn't wait for the future.


	6. Great Scott! This is one heavy future!

October 21, 2015

7:00 a.m.

**Doc's POV**

I had just gotten into the future and landed in an alley. This is where I landed with Marty only three years ago. I looked around and saw that nothing had changed. I decided to locate some kind of phone and call Marty. I went over to a phone. I asked the screen to help me locate a Martian Seamus McFly. The screen image was a woman and she said, "Martian Seamus McFly? Oh, yes. He lives at 245 Chestnut Road in Hilldale. That's where his lab is." Lab? Could that possibly mean…?

I said, "Thank you very much." I did want to call Marty and let him know that I was coming but I did want to surprise him. Nah, I better call. After all, he did ask me to call first. I asked the woman, "Can you place that phone call for me?" The woman nodded and said, "Calling Martian Seamus McFly." There were a few rings and I heard a voice saying, "Hello, McFly residents?" I gulped and asked, "Marty, is that you?" Marty's image came onto the screen. He was forty seven now but I could recognize him anywhere. Marty smiled and answered, "Doc, it's great to see you! Are you coming over?" I smiled and responded, "Yes. I'll be there soon!" Marty and I hung up; I paid the woman, and flew the De Lorean over to 245 Chestnut Road.

I landed the De Lorean and went over to the door, shaking in my shoes. Why was so damn nervous? This was only Marty… I ranged the doorbell and Marty answered. He smiled at me and threw his arms around me, saying, "Doc, it's good to see you!" I hugged him back and said, "It's good to see you too, Marty." We broke out of our embrace. Marty smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you! Annie is going to freak to hear that you're here!" I smiled now and said, "I'm glad to see that the two of you are still such good friends." Marty smiled even more now and said, "We're more than that, Doc. We're happily married."

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. I stammered, "Y-you…and Annie are m-married?" Marty nodded and I said, "Great Scott!" With that, I fainted. I woke up a few hours later. I heard the rain coming down. I saw Marty in the darkness. I groggily said, "Marty? Marty, is that you?" He came over to me a dabbed my forehead with a cold wet washcloth. He said, "There, there Doc. You've been asleep for at least six hours now." I didn't care how long I was out but I groggily told him, "I had a horrible nightmare. You and Annie were no longer cousins. You and Annie were happily married." Marty took off the cold wet washcloth and said, going for a light switch, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 2015." I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "2015?"

With that, Marty turned on the lights, I jumped up, and boy was I in shock. Forty-seven year old Marty was there, not twenty year old Marty. I stammered, "You're…you're…" Marty smirked at me and said, "Now you know how I felt when my mom told that." I shot him and look and said, "Marty, this is no time for jokes. When the hell did you and Annie got married?" Marty shrugged and answered, "We got married in 1991. We have two children." I said, "Let me guess: Marty Jr. and Marlene." Marty shook his head and said, "Actually, Doc. Clayton Brown McFly and Emma Clara McFly." I looked at him and asked, "You named them after Clara and me?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Of course we did, Doc. We owe you a lot, damn it. After all, it was thanks to you that Annie and I got together." He paused for a second and asked, "Can I tell you or will consequences be disastrous?" I perked up at his saying and I realized that I had said to him before I ripped up his warning. I smiled at him and answered, "You can tell me if you wish, Marty." Marty smiled at me and said, "Then, do I have a story for you, Doc."


	7. Marty and Annie together finally

December 14, 1988

6:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I were sitting on the porch swing. I was holding her and she had her head on my shoulder. I turned to her and saw that she was deep in thought. I asked, "Annie, are you okay?" Annie nodded and answered, "I'm just worried about Doc, that's all. He's been gone for two days now." I nodded back and said, "Maybe he's still trying to find…." Before I could finish my statement, three sonic booms caught our attention.

The De Lorean pulled up into Annie's driveway and Doc came out. Doc smiled at us and shouted, "Marty, Annie! Did I miss anything?" I shot Doc a look and asked, "Doc, what the hell are you talking about?" Annie asked, "Doc, what the hell is going on? Did you get that….?" Before Annie could finish that question, Doc answered, "You won't have to worry about Rick and Jen. It turns out that they were both robbed in 1990 which caused them to lose all memories of the De Lorean and time train." Both Annie and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I said, "Well, that's a load off my mind." Annie nodded and said, "Mine too." Doc smiled at us. He came over and whispered in my ear, "Don't you have something to tell her?" I perked up. He nodded slyly and whispered, "Yes, I know Marty. Tell her." He got back into the De Lorean. I looked at Annie and said, "Annie, there is something I have to tell you." Annie looked at me curiously and asked, "What is it, Marty?" I took a deep breath and answered, "There was one thing about my time traveling adventures that I didn't tell you about."

She gave me a more curious stare and I added, "I kept thinking, mentioning, and wishing that you were there to help me and Doc. The thing of it is Annie; I wanted you to be the one I wanted to share those adventures with us. The main reason is because…." I took a pause to catch my breath and I blurted out, while blushing, "I love you, Annie Diane Baines." I was expecting for her to freak but instead, she blushed. What the hell? She said, "And I love you, Martian Seamus McFly." I stroked her hair, caressed her cheek, and kissed her on the lips. I heard footsteps as I broke off our kiss. Doc was there, smiling at the two of us.

He said, "Well, it is about time, you two." Annie shot him a look and said, "I could never hide anything from you, could I Doc?" I rubbed her arm with my hand and said, "Now you know how I feel. Doc knows everything." Doc rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I do not, you two." I shot him a look now and said, "You knew about the destroyed amp before I could replace it, Doc!" Doc and Annie both bit their lower lip and they both started laughing. I joined them eventually. Now my life indeed was perfect.

* * *

_End. Please r&r! I do apologize to all Marty/Jen fans and I'm forward to your critism._


End file.
